Miku goes to hogwarts (Year one)
by MrsLoganWolverine
Summary: Miku Hatsune is a new student at hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.This is the first time she has been away from the other vocaloids
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:Miku gets a letter

Miku: Hello, my name is Miku hatsune and I'm one of the vocaloids, well I was until I moved to England,I have a brother called Mikuo but he still lives in Japan

*Post arrives*

Oh! A letter! for me!. I never get letters to me usually it's just an electricity bill or something not very fun.

*Opens and Reads*

Dear Ms Hatsune,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. A Hogwarts professor will be at your house shortly to bring you to London to get your school supplies. Term begins on September 1st. We await a reply by no later than July 31st

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva Mc Gonagall.

minerva mc gonagall deputy headmistress.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:The professor and his assistant

*Knock on door*

Miku:I'm coming... *Opens door*

Severus: Hello, I'm Professor Snape, The potions master at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, This is my assistant Samantha. We are here to take you to London to get your school supplies.

Samantha:Hello.

Miku: Hello Professors, When will we be leaving?

Samantha: Soon, but may we come inside we would like to explain what way we are going to travel...

Miku:Sure

*Severus and Samantha go inside*

Severus: Miku we are going to apparate-

Miku: What's that?

Samantha: It's the magical form of teleportation

Miku: Oh, So are we going now then?

Severus: Yes we are.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Diagon Alley

*The trio appear outside the leaky cauldron*

Miku: That was so weird

Samantha: It was good for your first time, most people vomit

Severus: Yes, they do

Miku: Wow, no wonder.

Samantha: *Laughs*

*Samantha,Severus and Miku walk into the leaky cauldron*

Samantha: Hi Tom.

Tom: Going to have something to drink Samantha and Severus

Samantha: No thanks Tom, We're on Hogwarts business *pointing to miku*

Tom: I see, well stop by sometime

*In the court yard*

Severus: *Taps some of the brick on the wall with his wand*

*The bricks begin to move*

*Reveals Diagon Alley*

Miku: Wow this is amazing

Samantha: Will you read out your supplies list

Miku: Reads*

First year students will require:

Three sets of plain workrobes (black)

One pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (Dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (Black,with silver fastenings)

Please note that all students clothes should carry name tags

Books:

The standard book of spells (grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment

1 Wand

1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set of brass scales

Students may also bring an Owl OR a Cat OR a Toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.

Samantha: How about you and I go get your robes and Professor Snape can get your potions supplies.

Severus: Will I?

Samantha:Yes, you will and meet us at flourish and blotts when you're done

Severus: Okay.

*Goes their separate ways*

Miku: Umm... Samantha?

Samatha: Yes?

Miku: Is professor Snape your partner or something?

Samantha: No, not in the romantic way, I'm his assistant at Hogwarts.

Miku: Oh, So you're good at potions then?

Samantha: Yes, I suppose you could say that, Professor Snape taught me while I was at Hogwarts, most people are afraid of them but I wasn't that's how I got the job as being his assistant.

Miku: Oh, well I'm slightly scared of him.

Samantha: That's something I could never understand about the other students because once you get to know him he's nice.

Miku: Really?

Samantha: Yes, *Smiles*

*The pair arrives at madam malkins*

Madam Malkin: Hello girls, what would you like today?

Samantha: Hogwarts robes for Miku please.

Madam Malkin: Sure, what size top and bottom are you?

Miku: Ten

Madam Malkin: Ok, let me see what I have

Miku: Okay.

Madam Malkin:* Hands robes and hat to Miku*

Miku: How much is that?

Madam Malkin: 46 sickles please dear

Miku: *hands money to madam malkin*

*The pair exit the shop*

Miku: Where to next?

Samantha: Flourish and blotts to get your books. I told professor Snape to meet us there.

Miku: Sure *Smiles*

*At flourish and blotts*

Miku: It's so magical

Samantha: Yes, it really is

Severus: Oh,Come on stop drooling over everything

Samantha: *Gives Severus a warning look*

Severus:Fine!

Samantha: Merlins beard, I didn't realise you're so grumpy! Miku do you want to get the books you need?

Miku: Sure *Walks away*

Samantha: Severus, try to be nice to her, she's only new to this.

Severus: Okay

Samantha: I'm serious!

Severus: I know you are, don't worry. I'll try to be nice to her from now on

Samantha: Thanks Sev *Smiles*

Miku: *Walks over* Ready to go?

Severus: To ollivanders?

Samantha: Yep, Do you want to get Miku an animal?

Severus: Sure, what do you want Miku?

Samantha: I would recommend an owl.

Miku: Can I have an owl then?

Severus: Sure

*Miku and Samantha walk into ollivanders*

Ollivander: Ah, 12 and a half inches, Dragon core, Hawthorn,Reasonably supple. Still in good shape I trust.

Samantha: Yes it is indeed.

Ollivander: Good. Ms Hatsune, I wondered when I would be seeing you. Try this. *Hands Miku a wand* Well give it a wave

Miku: *Gives it a wave* *Blows up some of the contents of the shop*

Ollivander: No,no definitely not

Miku: *Puts the wand down*

Ollivander: *Hands another wand to Miku*

Miku: *Gives it a wave* *Some glass breaks*

Ollivander: No, try this one

Miku: *Holds the wand* *A stream of red sparks erupt from the wand*

Ollivander: Very good! That's the one. That will be seven gold galleons.

Miku: *Gives money to ollivander* *Puts the wand with the rest of her supplies*

*Miku and Samantha leave ollivanders*

Miku: I can't wait to go to hogwarts now

Samantha: Good

*The pair enter the leaky cauldron*

Samantha: Ah, there's professor Snape

*They walk over to Severus*

Severus: Hi, So Miku got her wand?

Miku: Yes I did.

Samantha: Miku can't wait to go to hogwarts now.

Severus: Really? That's very good. I'll be teaching you potions

Miku: Oh...

Severus: What?

Miku: Well... The truth is I'm kind of scared of you.

Severus: Oh, a lot of people are, except Samantha, she was the only student ever not to be scared of me *Smiles at Samantha*

Miku: Wow Samantha, you must be very brave.

Samantha: You don't have to be very brave to not be scared of Professor Snape *Smiles at Severus*

Severus: Do you want to go home now Miku? We will collect you on August 31st and we will stay her in the leaky cauldron that night so you can get your train the next morning

Miku: Sure.

*The trio arrive at Miku's house*

Samantha: Now don't go trying any spells over the rest of the summer

Miku: Okay.

Severus: See you on August 31st. Make sure you have everything packed in your trunk by mid-day on that date.

Miku: *Brings school supplies into her house* Okay bye.

Samantha: See you soon Miku.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:The Hogwarts Express

A/N: Please Review

*Samantha and Severus arrive outside Miku's house*

Severus: *Knocks on Miku's door*

Miku: Hi guys *Smiles*

Samantha: We're here to bring you to King's cross station

Severus: Do you have your stuff?

Miku: *Goes back into her house to get her trunk and owl* I do now

Samantha: Can we come in to apparate?

Miku: Sure.

*Samantha and Severus go into Miku's house* *The trio apparate to the leaky cauldron* *The trio enter the leaky cauldron*

Samantha: Hi Tom, two rooms for tonight please, one for Miku and one for myself and Severus

Tom: No problem, that will be thirty galleons

Miku: I'll pay for my own room

Samantha: You don't have to-

Miku: Oh, well, ok then

Tom: Well Miku that will be fifteen galleons from you and fifteen galleons from you Samantha

*both girls hand Tom the money* Do you want help with your luggage?

Samantha: No thanks Tom, myself and Severus will levitate them up to our rooms

Tom: Ok have a nice day

Severus: Thanks Tom.

Samantha: Wingardium Leviosa! *Miku's and Samantha's luggage levitate and move in front of Samantha*

Severus: Wingardium Leviosa! *Severus's luggage levitates and move in front of him*

*They arrive at their rooms which are side by side*

Miku: What's the plan now?

Samantha: We are going to Diagon Alley and we can go to fortescue's ice-cream parlour

Severus: We are? you never discuss things like this with me

Samantha: But I don't have to

Severus: I suppose

*The trio walk to the ice-cream parlour* *The trio arrive at the ice-cream parlour*

Severus: So what do you girls want

Samantha: A cone with a flake and with LOADS of strawberry syrup.

Miku: An ice-cream sundae with leek syrup

Samantha: Umm Miku, I don't think they do that here

Miku: They do in my com- I mean they do in Japan. I'll have chocolate syrup then please

Severus: Sure *Orders ice-cream* *Brings ice-cream back to their table* Now there you are girls

Miku: Thanks

Samantha: Thanks Sev.

Severus: No problem Sam

*The trio eat their ice-cream* *The trio make their way back to the leaky cauldron* *The trio enter the leaky cauldron*

Severus: Do you girls want to get something to eat?

Samantha : Sure

*The trio sit down* * A waiter brings over menus* *They read the menus* * waiter comes back*

Waiter: What would you like?

Samantha: I'll have a pizza with ham and pineapple on it and a cola to drink please.

Severus: I'll have the same

Miku: I'll have the leek soup and a tea please

Waiter: Ok it will be ready soon. *Collects the menu*

*Waits for food* *Harry and Hagrid walk in*

Hagrid: Ah, Professor Snape *Walks over to the table*

Severus: Hello Rubeus.

Samantha: *Gasps* I'm delighted to meet you

Harry: Oh, umm thanks.

Hagrid: Who is your friend Severus?

Severus: That's Samantha she's going to be my assistant at Hogwarts. The girl with the blue hair is Miku she's going to be a first year

Hagrid: Ah, very good see you soon

Severus: Bye

*Harry and Hagrid walk out to the court yard*

Hagrid: She looks so much like yer mum.

Harry: What do you mean?

Hagrid: Her hair, her face. I honestly thought she was yer mum for a minute.

Harry: Well, I don't think she's even related to her because my mum only has one sister.

Hagrid: She could be a distant relative

Harry: Maybe

* Waiter comes over with the food*

Samantha: Thank you

Waiter: You're welcome

*The trio eat their food*

Samantha: So Miku, are you excited about tomorrow?

Miku: Yes I am actually a bit nervous though I wont know anyone on the train

Samantha: I'm sure you'll make friends on the train

Miku: Maybe.

Severus: You will don't worry

Samantha: It's getting late Miku, myself and Severus will be down here if you want us, you should go to bed you'll have to get up early in the morning

Miku: Ok, night

Samantha: Good night Miku.

Severus: Do you want a butterbeer Sam?

Samantha: Sure, then we're going to bed okay

Severus: Sure *Smiles* *Goes and gets butterbeers* Now there you go *hands Samantha a butterbeer*

Samantha: Thanks Sev.

Severus: No problem hun *Smiles*

*Samantha and Severus drink their butterbeer*

Samantha: Come on Sev, lets go to bed

Severus: Okay

*Samantha and Severus go to bed*

Severus: *Climbs into bed* Night Sam

Samantha: Night Sev.

*The next day*

Samantha: *Knocks on Miku's door* You ready Miku?

Miku: Hold on, I'll be ready in two minutes

Samantha: Hurry up we really need to get our breakfast

Miku: Ready! *Opens her door and walks out to Samantha*

Samantha: I'll get your stuff. Wingardium Leviosa! *Samantha's and Miku's luggage levitate infront of Samantha*

Severus: Morning *Yawns*

Samantha: Morning Sev, we are leaving straight after breakfast so go get your luggage.

Severus: Ok, see you down at breakfast

Samantha: Do you want me to order for you?

Severus: Sure, get me a full english and a coffee please

Samantha: No problem

Severus: Thanks Sam. *Smiles*

*Sam and Miku walk down the stairs to breakfast*

Waiter: What would you like to order?

Samantha: Two full english's and Two teas please

Waiter: Anything else?

Miku: French toast and milk please

Waiter: Sure, it will be ready in a few minutes

Samantha: Thanks

*Severus arrives at the table*

Severus: Did you sleep well Samantha?

Samantha: Yes, did you?

Severus: Yes, I did actually

Samantha: That's good. Did you sleep well Miku?

Miku: Yes I did, so wait... did you two sleep together then?

Samantha: Ummm... Yes why?

Miku: Oh, Just wondering.

Samantha: Ok

*The waiter comes with their food*

Samantha: Thanks

Waiter: No problem

*The trio eat their breakfast*

Samantha: Are we ready to go?

Severus: Yes, we are *Smiles*

*The trio apparate to king's cross*

Miku: Where's my train?

Samantha: We have to go to platform 9 and 3/4 first

Miku: Where the hell is that?

Samantha: Follow me

Miku: Okay

*The trio arrive at platform nine and ten*

Miku: This must be a joke! there is no platform 9 and 3/4!

Samantha: come on.

Miku: Where?

*The trio walk through the wall at platform 9 and 10*

Miku: Oh wow!

Samantha: Told you

Fred: Hey georgie, Snape hardly has a daughter with blue hair and a wife with red hair?

George: I don't know to be honest, do you perce?

Percy: The woman with the red hair is a new professor, the girl with the blue hair is a new student from Japan, neither are going out with or related to Professor Snape.

Molly: What's her name Percy? the woman with the red hair?

Percy: Samantha.

Molly: Do you know her surname?

Percy: No

Molly: Ok, Arthur doesn't she look like lily potter?

Arthur: She does actually now that you have said it.

Severus: Miku, I'll put your stuff on the train and you get a seat.

Miku: Ok, see you at hogwarts professor

Severus: *Smiles*

Samantha: See you at hogwarts Miku, I'll make sure he's not to mean to you. *Smiles*

Miku: *Laughs* Thanks Sam

Samantha: No problem, just call me professor at hogwarts

Miku: Sure.

*Miku boards the hogwarts express*

*The hogwarts express departs*

*Miku walks along the corridor until she finds one person in one of the compartments*

Miku: Do you mind? everywhere else is full

Ron: No, not at all

Miku: Thanks, you were on the platform weren't you?

Ron: Yes, I was. You were with Professor Snape weren't you?

Miku: Yes I was

Ron: Who was that red haired woman that was with you aswell?

Miku: That's Samantha, she's Professor Snapes assistant

Ron: Oh...

Harry: Sorry to disturb you but everywhere else is full, do you mind if I sit with you.

Miku: Sure. I'm Miku Hatsune

Harry: I'm Harry Potter, we met in the leaky cauldron yesterday, remember?

Miku: Yes I do actually, you were with that giant man called Rubeus

Harry: Yes, I was

Trolley woman: Anything off the trolley dears?

Ron: No thanks I'm all set

Harry: *Revealing money* We'll take the lot.

* The trolley woman hands Harry,Ron and Miku the contents off the trolley*

Harry: *Picks up a chocolate frog* These aren't really frogs are they?

Ron: It's just a spell. It's the card you want

Harry: *Opens box* *frog jumps out*

Ron: Careful! They've only got one good jump in them to start with. *Frog jumps out the window* Aww rotten luck.

Harry: *Takes out card* I've got Dumbledore!

Miku: Who the hell is Dumbledore?

Ron: He's only the greatest wizard of all time and the headmaster of Hogwarts!

Miku: Ok

Harry: So you haven't met him or heard of him?

Miku: No, the first I heard about this school was when I moved from Japan to England

Ron: You're Japanese! You don't sound like you're Japanese, You don't even look like you're Japanese!

Miku: I get that a lot

*Hermione comes in*

Hermione: Has anyone seen a toad? a boy named Neville has lost one

Ron: No sorry.

*Hermione leaves*

Harry: Do either of you know what any of the teachers are like?

Miku: Professor Snape is slightly scary, but Samantha is nice I don't know her surname to be honest.

Harry: What does Samantha teach?

Miku: She's Professor Snape's assistant

Harry: Oh,Ok

Hermione: You two should get your robes on we will be arriving soon

Miku: Ok,thanks

*Harry,Ron and Miku get changed*

*The train arrives at hogsmeade*

*Harry,Ron and Miku get off the train*

Hagrid: Firs' years this way *spots Harry and Miku* Hello Harry, Hello Miku

Harry: Hi Hagrid

Miku: Hi Hagrid

Hagrid: Firs' years follow me, this way

*The group of first years arrive at the boats*

Hagrid: Four to a boat please!

*the first years climb into a boat* *They arrive at the castle*

Minerva: Thank you Rubeus I will take them from here. In a few moments you will pass through these doors. I will come back for you when we are ready. *Five minutes later* We are ready for you. *The first years walk into the great hall*

Miku: Wow, it's... magical

*The first years arrive at the teacher's table*

Minerva: *Opens the parchment* * Calls out some names* Granger,Hermione!

Hat:Gryffindor!

Minerva: Hatsune,Miku!

Miku: Oh god, what will the hat do? *sits down on the stool*

Severus: *thinking* Please don't sort her into Slytherin, because then I have to be nice to her

Hat: Hmmm... Our first ever Japanese student, I know where to put you! Gryffindor!

Minerva: Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words

Dumbledore: I would like to say a few words, Welcome to hogwarts, has asked me to remind you that the forbidden forest is out of bounds to all students. I would also like to welcome the two new additions to the staff this year Professor Quirrel who will teach Defence against the dark arts, and Professor Samantha Evans, who will be Professor Snape's assistant

Severus: *Thinking* What?! Evans... I'll have a word with Dumbledore after the feast.

*Everyone eats*

Dumbledore: Your house prefect will lead you to your dormitories good night everyone.

*the whole school retires for the night*

*Severus follows Dumbledore*


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five:Confrontations.

*Severus is in Dumbledore's office*

Albus: What's wrong Severus?

Severus: An Evans, is she related to...-

Albus: Lily? yes she is, she is Lily's cousin

Severus: On which side?

Albus: You're not thinking straight Severus, she shares Lily's surname so obviously she's on Lily's fathers side

Severus: Oh, yeah not thinking straight, thanks to you!

Albus: What did I do?

Severus: It feels like you've set me on fire! she looks so much like Lily!

Albus: Well I thought you needed an assistant to help you

Severus: Do you think I'm getting old or something?

Albus: No of course I don't, It's just after the death of your mother I thought you might need someone to keep you on the straight on narrow

Severus: You never fail to amuse me Albus

Albus: Any news on Voldemort?

Severus: The last I heard was, until you disrupted my summer by sending me off with Samantha was that he's hiding in Albania.

Albus: Severus, can I ask you a favour?

Severus: Maybe.

Albus: I want you to make her a skilled legilimens like you

Severus: Why?

Albus: I want her to become a spy for us, to help you spy for us

Severus: What? No! you already risked the life of one of the people I-

Albus: Love? Don't tell me after you complaining that she's like Lily that you are going to turn around and tell me you love her!

Severus: Well...

Albus: Admit it! you have fallen in love with her, why though? Because she's a replacement for Lily!? you can't treat women like that Severus your reputation around this school is tarnished enough!

Severus: What do you mean tarnished enough?

Albus: It doesn't matter, just do me that favour will you?

Severus: When do I start?

Albus: Tonight

*Severus exits dumbledore's office*


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Occlumency

Samantha: *Thinking* Why would Severus want to see me this late at night? *Walks down to Snape's office* *arrives at snape's office* *knocks*

Argus: Come in!

Samantha: Where's Severus?

Argus: He said something about going to Hogsmeade for something, you can wait here if you like I'm finished now anyway.

Samantha: Thanks. *Filch leaves* *Spots the pensieve* I wonder what Severus has been putting in here. *Lowers her face to the pensieve* *Gets dragged in*

James: Levicorpus!

Sirius: *Laughs* Guys come over here and look at Snivellus!

James: How about I pull down Snivelly's trousers? What do you think Sirius?

Lily: *Over hears what the boys are saying* *Runs over* Leave him alone you're such a prat James!

Severus: I don't need help from a mudblood

Samantha: *Thinking* That's my aunt Lily as a child! wow!

Lily: *Runs off in tears*

Samantha: *Lands on the stone floor of Snape's office*

Severus: Prying are we?

Samantha: I didn't mean to- I-

Severus: Right, fair enough, Dumbledore wants me to make you a skilled legilimens and occlumens like me so you can help me spy on the dark lord when he returns.

Samantha: Ok, when do we start?

Severus: Tonight

Samantha: What? It's really late!

Severus: We need to start as soon as possible so we can defeat the dark lord

Samantha: Ok

Severus: You might want to sit down over there first

Samantha: Sure *Sits down*

Severus: Legilimens! *sees a man hitting Samantha, sees her getting assaulted by the same man* Who the hell is that man?

Samantha: *Shaking*

Severus: What's wrong.

Samantha: I thought I had forgotten all about that-

Severus: So who is he?

Samantha: He's my ex-boyfriend

Severus: How long ago was this?

Samantha: About a year ago, he nearly killed me

Severus: I could see that, where is he now?

Samantha: He's dead

Severus: You killed him?

Samantha: Not with the killing curse, I wasn't even holding my wand at the time I just got really angry and I hit him back and it killed him.

Severus: Oh, well I never thought you would be capable of something like that

Samantha: Neither did I to be honest

Severus: Do you think we should stop for tonight?

Samantha: Yeah,I think we should

Severus: Ok, after dinner tomorrow?

Samantha: Sure *smiles*

Severus: Come here *arms outstretched*

Samantha: *Walks over to Severus*

Severus: *Gives her a hug*

Samantha: Thanks Sev *Smiles*

Severus: You should go to bed now

Samantha: See you in the morning

Severus: Sure

*Samantha walks out of Severus' office*

Severus: *Thinking* I have to talk to Albus

*Walks to dumbledore's office*


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The potions master

*the students and teachers are having breakfast in the great hall*

Miku: *Eats her breakfast* Does anyone know how we'll know what class we have to go to?

Percy: Professor Mc gonagall will give you your timetable, oh look here she is

Minerva: Here is your timetable for the year *Hands timetables to the first years*

Hermione: Thanks

Minerva: *Leaves*

Harry: Ugh, we have Professor Snape first

Miku: I think he's ok, he brought me to get my school supplies in Diagon Alley and he brought me to king's cross to get the hogwarts express

Ron: I heard he's really mean especially to our house

Harry: Personally I think he looks extremely intimidating

Miku: Come on, we don't want to be late

*Harry,Ron,Hermione and Miku walk down to the dungeons*

*The students enter and take their seats in snape's class room*

Snape: There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to enjoy the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. However, for those select few , who possess the predisposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper death. Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not...pay...attention.

Snape: Mr. Potter. Our...new...celebrity. Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood? {Hermione's hand skyrockets. Harry shrugs.} You don't know? Well, let's try again. Where, Mr. Potter, would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar? {Hermione's hand shoots up again.}

Harry: I don't know, Sir.

Snape: And what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?

Harry: I don't know, Sir.

Snape: Pity. Clearly, fame isn't everything, is it, Mr. Potter?

Snape: How about we try , Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?

Miku: asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death.

Snape:Where, Ms. Hatsune, would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?

Miku: A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons

Snape: What is the difference, Hatsune, between monkshood and wolfsbane?

Miku: monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite.

Snape: *Surprised* Oh very well then, today I want you to brew a simple potion, it's on page three and it's the cure for boils

*The class opens to page three*

*The start making the potion*

*Samantha walks around the class*

Miku: *Reads instructions*

Samantha: Are you ok Miku?

Miku: Yes I'm fine thanks professor

Severus: How did she know that Samantha?

Samantha: I have no idea *smiles cheeekily*

Severus: How did you even get time to tell her that?

Samantha: Well, I told her to study a bit before she came just so she knows something about magic

Severus: You're very cheeky you do know that

Samantha: Yes, but I knew you were going to try to give her a hard time

Severus: Why judge me so harshly?

Samantha: It's the truth though, you do pick on your students

Severus: I suppose you're right as always

Samantha: You know I am

*Severus walks around the classroom* *Watches Miku*

Severus: That looks excellent Miku, well done *Walks back to Samantha*

Samantha: I'm surprised at you

Severus: Why?

Samantha: You praised a Gryffindor

Severus: Oh,umm yeah I did actually

Samantha: *Smiles* Maybe you're going soft

Severus: *Smiles* Maybe you're making me go soft

Ron: Harry, is it just me or does Snape look like he's trying to flirt with his assistant?

Harry: I wasn't looking actually

Hermione: If I were you I would keep my head down and not be nosing into a teachers business

Ron: Who asked you to stick your oar in eh?

Hermione: He will catch you talking about his PRIVATE life!

Ron: You would think you fancied him or something with the way you're acting.

Hermione: I was only trying to advise you!

Ron:Whatever!

Severus: Are you free tonight?

Samantha: Well I am, if you don't give me anything else to do.

Severus: How about the three broomsticks in hogsmeade at eight o'clock tonight?

Samantha: Sure

Severus: Now, I want you all to put your potion into a beaker and bring it up to my desk for me to test and whoever makes the best potion will gain fifty points for their house *Looks at Draco*

*The class cleans up and brings their beakers up to snape's desk*

Severus: *Tests the potions* The best potion is... 's

Draco: A Gryffindor?!

Severus: Fifty points for Gryffindor! and Draco I want to see you when everyone else leaves

Draco: *Swaggers up to Severus' desk* You wanted to see me?

Severus: I don't want anymore comments like that! You have no right to question a teacher!.

Draco: My father will hear about this!

Severus: You've got the right malfoy

*Draco leaves*

A/N: Next chapter- Samantha and Severus are going to the three broomsticks together! What will happen? Stay tuned to find out. Please review this fanfic thanks


End file.
